Rain
by percabethsollangelocalypseo
Summary: Camp Jupiter comes to visit Camp Half-Blood and of course that means Nico and Reyna will be spending some time together...Lemons and some strong language, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


It was midnight. Just moments before, Nico had received an Iris message from Reyna. She had asked him to meet her in _their_ spot; under a withering oak tree in the camp's forest. Nico had agreed to go, despite the frosty air and heavy rain, because Reyna seemed so desperate when she had spoken to him earlier.

So here he is, standing in the cold when a tall figure approaches him from behind.

"Nico..." He hears his name spoken as a hoarse whisper. "…Baby…"

Nico feels cold hands wrap around his waist as he turns to face her. He brushes damp chocolate-coloured hair out of Reyna's large, dark eyes.

"I was waiting y'know..." He leads her on. "I have to punish you now." He almost growls, removing Reyna's hands from around his bony hips. Nico links his fingers into her belt buckles and swings her round to push her up against the oak. He smashes his lips with hers; biting her bottom lip and running his tongue across hers, sucking on it hard.

Reyna emits little moans at every movement, the kind Nico likes because it tells him that she's already wet. Not that he can't feel from where his hand is sliding up and down anyway.

He undoes her belt with one hand and her bra with the other simultaneously. When she gasps into his mouth he moves his swollen lips to suck on her pulse and feels it quickening.

"Do you want me baby?" Nico teases even though he knows the answer.

"Mhmph" is all she can say between sharp, short breaths.

"Beg for it." He demands, stopping his sucking and holding his hand still. He can tell how disappointed she is.

"Oh please Nico..." she starts, moving her hands from around his neck to teasingly pull up the hem of her shirt and let her hands roam her tanned body. "I want you so bad…I need you to fill me up…" she brings his hand to her soaked shorts "…here." She bites her lip.

Nico can feel himself getting hard. "Get naked." He decides.

Reyna strips easily and undoes Nico's belt, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one smooth motion. He pulls his shirt over his wet, black hair and she instinctively drops to her knees to give him a blowjob. Reyna knows that he prefers the feeling of her swollen lips on his dick after a harsh make-out session.

"Reyna…Baby you're so good" he praises "but I need it harder…" she starts to suck forcefully on the head of his cock and move her mouth up and down his shaft quickly. "Mmm…that's it baby…that's how I like it…Stop." He says suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asks him, a hint of panic in her voice. She thought she had done something to hurt him.

"I wanna fuck you. Turn around." Nico orders.

Reyna braces herself against the trunk and bends so that Nico gets a clear view of her slit. She takes this moment to realise how wet they both were, her only partially from the rain. Nico rubs the head of his dick against her clit and revels in the moan she releases. He wants to pound her into the tree but he chooses to tease her instead.

"Reyna, you're so vulnerable here. I can touch you and you don't dare to move. But you need to be quiet. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk and you're not gonna make a sound while I do it, ok?"

Reyna just nods. She's gotten used to how dominant Nico likes to be and it turns her on like nothing else.

Nico pushes into her so forcefully that she has to tighten her grip on the tree so as to not scream. It hurts too badly to feel good, but feels too good to hurt. She needs more.

"No moving." Nico says as he feels Reyna try to push her hips back and forward.

He grips her waist and digs his nails into her stomach as he starts to thrust in and out, the sound of his balls slapping against her barely heard above the heavy downpour.

He snakes a hand round to rub her clit fast and hard because he knows she already wants to make any kind of noise, but she obeys her past orders to be quiet.

"Are you gonna orgasm before me baby? I know you're already so close and I'm close too. You gonna come now Rey?"

She nods before opening her mouth in a silent scream and squirting all over Nico's legs. He followed soon after, spilling into her.

"You may speak now." He allowed her, but all she did was move her fingers to her asshole and then to his lips. He sucked gently because he knew how she loved to watch him suck her fingers; just one of the many things Nico picked up on from the numerous times they did this.

"See you at capture the flag tomorrow baby" was all she said before dressing quickly and running back into the rain.

Nico loved it when the Romans came to visit.


End file.
